1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus capable of unlocking a lock screen in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), are commonly used. The electronic device provides convenience by providing various functions, such as the photographing and playback of photos or videos, gaming, document and e-mail writing functions, and the Internet.
The electronic device can provide a function of storing personal information or information related to business which may not be public to other users, of the various functions. The electronic device supports a screen lock function so that users can protect their personal information and information related to business that are stored in the electronic device as described above.
Furthermore, the electronic device provides various unlocking methods, such as a pattern lock and a password lock, as a method for unlocking a locked screen.
The conventional method of unlocking a pattern lock or a password lock includes displaying a pattern input window and a password input window and performing unlocking using a specific pattern input to the displayed input window. Such a pattern input and password input are likely to be exposed to surrounding people. That is, the unlocking method using the pattern lock method is disadvantageous in that people other than a user may easily unlock a lock screen using a corresponding pattern.